Mishaps and Management
by Legacy of I
Summary: Edward Elric had lots of things planned for after he got his and Al's body back, but working at Armstrong's Authentic Mexican Diner and Eatery was not one of them. Guess life's all about trying new things, right? Right. Totally. (Collection of Short Stories)
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note: Thanks for reading! The story takes place during the two years AFTER Ed gave up his alchemy to save Al, but BEFORE each of them travels East and West at the end of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. This is a collection where each chapter is a day at the resturaunt, each day adding to the whole story of Ed, Al, and Armstrong's mishaps and managements at the restaurant._** ** _I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Mishaps and Management: A story by Legacy of I_**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

It had been a whole year since Edward and Alphonse Elric regained their bodies. During that time they retired to a peaceful life in Resembool doing odd and end jobs for Winry and Pinako, resolving that in one more year Al should be healthy enough to travel. When that time came, they would head East and West and learn all they could about alchemy in hopes of helping people. But until then, they still had a year to relax and take in the quiet life… Or so they thought.

"Edward!" Winry yelled, half of her jutting out the front door. "What's the hold up?"

 _What's the hold up?_ Ed mocked in his head before replying.

"Well Winry, I would have been done hours ago if I could have used ALCHEMY!"

Winry sighed and shook her head, now fully stepping out onto the front porch. "You've gone a year without it, you should have gotten used to it by now…" She grumbled as she walked towards Ed.

"Besides, it's not like Al is any help…" complained Ed as he glanced over to see still-skinny Alphonse lying in the grass with his hands behind his head.

"I told you." Winry began as she finally reached him. "Al isn't to be doing labor until he is fully recovered, I don't want him to injure the body he just got back."

Ed sighed and leaned on the shovel he was digging with. It was just like her; to worry to the point of absurdity. "He's just milking it; I know he's capable of at least digging a few stupid feet… Isn't that right Alphonse!"

Al looked up as he heard his name but didn't say anything. He was too damn smart.

"Well just get this trench dug so the water can drain away from the house, alright?" Winry said with a smile. Edward sighed and mumbled under his breath as he continued to labor away.

"Oh yeah!" Winry began as she walked back to the house. "Major Armstrong is coming for dinner, so be cleaned up in a few hours!" She waved and took off in a jog to avoid any repercussion from Ed.

"What!?" he cried. "Where the hell do you think _you're_ going!" he shouted after the already gone blonde. "Winry!"

 _Damn… Just great._

* * *

The smell of stew was thick in the air as Winry and Pinako dished everyone a bowl. Edward and Alphonse sat next to each other with the Major across from them; Winry and Pinako at each end of the table. Once everyone was served the two of them sat down and joined their guest.

"So how are you two adapting to this lifestyle?" Alex questioned as he tasted the stew.

"Eh, it's alright; kinda nice to be in once place for a bit, although I'm stuck doing all the work around here." Ed finished with a bit of frustration in his tone, looking at Al.

"Hey brother, I'm still getting better, remember?" He said in a self-pity yet joking tone. Al he never imagined that having his body back after all that time would feel _this_ good. So naturally he decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

"It defiantly feels good to have my body back, although it took some time to build my muscles to where I could walk and run."

 _That's for sure_ complained Edward to himself.

"Well I must say you look more handsome than I gave you credit for." Alex complimented.

Alphonse blushed and took another sip of his stew.

"Yeah, I was afraid he would end up being taller than me when he finally got his body back." Ed laughed as he too enjoyed the only meal that incorporated milk so perfectly.

"Yes, well you defiantly have grown some Edward Elric."

"Yeah, I used to be smaller than Winry! Can you believe that?"

"Hey! Why'd you say it like that? I'm not that short!"

"Well you haven't grown much have you Winry?" Ed teased.

"Have too! Besides at least I was never called a shrimp!"

"What did you call me?" Asked Ed in a raised tone.

"Did you call me a shrimp! A little person! A small guy!"

Before he could go on Winry threw a wrench that hit its mark, leaving Edward on the ground with his chair tipped over.

"I never said any of those things!" she concluded as she took her seat.

"Where the hell did you even get a wrench?" asked Ed as he rubbed his head and fixed his chair.

"I always carry a spare."

"Gearhead…"

"What did you say!?" Winry threw a screwdriver, this time sticking it in the wall.

"What the hell Winry! You almost impaled me!"

"At least it would have set you straight…"

 _Where does she even keep this crap?_

"Thank you very much for the wonderful stew Ms. Rockbell." complimented Alex in an unusually nondramatic tone.

"It's no problem Major." Winry smiled back.

"Yes, as we said this is these boys home. It makes no difference whether we cook for two or three extra mouths." Pinako chimed in.

"Yes it tastes great!" added Al.

"Well I don't think you should get any. A man must work to eat." Ed teased.

"I would work if I could!" defended Al

"You can work and you know it!"

"But I'm still recovering!"

"It's been a whole year! You can help out even a little!"

"Shut up you two!" Winry interrupted as she stood up and leaned over the table.

"We have a guest and it's rude to argue at the table, let alone with food in your mouth!"

Ed and Al glanced at each other and sighed, swallowing the food they were chewing.

"That's better." Winry sat back down and pulled her chair back up to the table. "Now, I believe that Major Armstrong has a question to ask you both."

Both brothers' eyes shot to the muscular man that sat before them. Alex blushed red at the sudden spot light and cleared his throat as he sat down his spoon.

"Well Elric Lads, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Major, did something happen, you're not usually so…"

Alex suddenly stood up shaking the table as pink sparkles glittered his face. "I have retired from the military and used my retirement funds to open Armstrong's Authentic Mexican diner and Eatery!" he loudly spoke as tears ran down his cheeks. "The art of fine Mexican cuisine has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations! It has been my dream to open a resturaunt, and now that dream has graciously come true! I would like you two dear brothers to come work for me!"

Ed and Al's faces were both shocked and terrified at the same time. They slowly looked at each other with gaping mouths and then slowly turned to face the Major."

"Well Major-,"

"You may call me Alex!" interrupted Armstrong.

"Um… Erm… Alex." Edward continued. "That's quite a name isn't it?"

Armstrong sat back down with a smile. "Not at all dear Edward! It fits the family perfectly!"

"Why Mexican?" Alphose wondered.

"The art of fine Mexican cuisine is a treasured skill amongst the Armstrong family. It has been my dream to open a resturaunt and share that skill with the world."

Ed and Al looked at each other and nodded. They felt bad, but there was no way they would go work at a resturaunt with the Major!

"We like it here just fine, but thank you!" Alphose kindly rejected the offer.

"Yeah, there's no way I'd work at a resturaunt, I don't even like Mexican!"

 _Especially with you_ thought Ed.

Winry grunted and shook her head.

"You two are going." She bluntly said.

Ed and Al shot a look at her to be quiet.

"Don't give me that look! You two do nothing but sit around! It would be good for you to have something to do!"

"I don't just sit around! I'm helping out you know!"

"Well it's already been decided!"

"What!?" Ed stood up and slapped his hands on the table. "You arranged this!?"

"And what if I did?"

"It's my life! My Choice! You don't get to choose what I do!"

"Guys…" Al tried

"If you think I'm working in a greasy resturaunt then you're crazy!"

"It will be good for you to start earning some money!"

"I-," Ed stammered.

"Yeah, you lost your license after you lost your alchemy and without you paying us for your auto mail work we're running out of income!"

Ed grunted and sat back down with crossed arms. "It's not my fault."

Winry sighed

"So is that a yes?" asked Armstrong.

Winry gave another glance to Ed and Al.

"No, I'm a hostage being held against my will…"

"Smart ass." Replied Winry

"What's that!?" Ed shot back

"You don't have to be so rude!"

"Well you don't have to mess with people's lives!"

"I'm only helping!"

"Well then!" Alex interrupted "It's settled! You and Al will be on the next train to Central!"

"Hmph…"

"Looks like this year in the country has made you soft, brother." Alphonse whispered

"It's not like you had my back…"

Al smiled and looked back to Alex.

"Well, I guess we're going to Central!"


	2. It's all in the smile

**_It's all in the smile_**

* * *

"I look like an idiot…" gloomed Edward in front of a mirror. The uniforms for Armstrong's Authentic Mexican Diner and Eatery were yellow and green with a moustache on the apron. To top it off… A cute chibi taco resided on their head.

"You don't look that bad brother; I think it's kinda cool!"

"Cool?" mocked Ed.

"If Winry were to see me in this… I'd never hear the end of it."

"What's that?" Al was already half way out of the backroom.

"Nothing…"

The resturaunt was very small and quaint compared to Armsrong's personality. It was an outdoor eatery, so customers walked up to a counter that was covered by a small adobe structure and ordered their food; then they would take a seat amongst the semi-large seating area that resided right in front of the café. The eating area was made of several mosaic topped tables and old but sturdy chairs spread out through a rectangular space. On either side of the resturaunt was a line of trees, bushes, flowers, and assortment of plants to decorate and brighten up the place. Everything was outdoors.

"How are you doing Lad?" pondered Armstrong as he found Edward still pouting in front of the backroom mirror.

"You!" Ed spun to look at the Major. "Who designed this? And who the hell thought of the little bastard that's on my head!?"

Alex smiled and roughly patted Edward on the back, almost knocking him off balance.

"Why I did! I'm proud if it! If I'm so glad I have my two favorite boys helping me out!"

He squeezed and hugged Ed as tears ran down his face.

"O-ok M-m-major J-," Before he could finish Alex let him go and gave one last smile before returning to the counter.

"Sheesh, that guy will be the death of me…"

Ed sighed and slowly walked into the sunlight and stood at the counter. Alphonse had been tasked with cooking and Edward with taking orders. Alex was to help out wherever needed.

"So when do we open?" questioned Edward.

"Not for another three hours!"

"Three hours!" The brothers cried in unison.

"Of course! For the first day on the job Alphonse needs to familiarize himself with the kitchen. And you Edward Elric need to practice your smile!"

Ed and Al glanced at each other.

"So I'll be helping to cook?"

"Yes Alphonse you'll be helping me, and you Edward will greet customers and take orders."

"What!? Why do I have to greet them? I'm not good at giving a family friendly experience!"

Al nodded and looked to the major. "Yes, my brother isn't exactly good with people. Why don't you just switch us?"

Edward smiled and nodded in agreement, mumbling curses under his breath.

"Well I was going to! But dear Ms. Rockbell told me that you weren't the best cook Edward, and that Alphonse would be better suited to the job."

 _Not the best cook! I never even cooked a damn meal in my life! Why the hell would she say… Winry! She wanted me to suffer; she planned it this whole time! I'll show her…_

"Elric?" asked Armstrong. Edward was looking to the side with balled fists as he rubbed his hands together as if he was plotting murder. He clearly hadn't been listening.

"Brother!"

Edward snapped out of his thoughts and looked back to the two that stood in front of him.

"Are you ok Edward?" worried the major. "I hope I didn't offend you."

"Hmph… so all I have to do is greet and take orders… sounds easy."

"Yes, but don't forget! It's all in the smile!"

Alex waved and grabbed Al by the sleeve and dragged him to the kitchen in excitement.

"Good luck brother!" he said as his heels dragged on the ground

"Yeah, I'll need it…"

 _Hmph_ Edward smiled _that reminds me of Hughes…_

"Don't forget Edward! It's all in the smile!" shouted Alex from the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah… the smile."

* * *

Three hours had managed to slowly pass. Alphonse was pretty comfortable with his new surroundings and Armstrong's instructions on how to make the various foods that the resturaunt offered. On the other hand, Edward stared out into an empty courtyard of chairs and tables, smiling and waving for practice… that is until he realized how stupid and ridiculous it was.

Why did he get the job of taking orders? Sure, it's not like he's afraid of people; it's just that communications have never been his strong suit. Plus, what would Winry do this to him? Was it a character building exercise or something? Yeah, sounds about right.

The sun was peeking through the surrounding building's corners, sending rays of lights into the courtyard when the hour came. Customers started walking in, slowly at first, but then the resturaunt gradually became busy.

 _Here we go…_

A large and heavy man walked up to the counter. He was at least a head above Ed, and looked like he hadn't bathed in months. The shirt he wore was stained from neck to waist, and Ed didn't want to think about what it was.

 _Damn… Why me?_

"Hello sir, welcome to Armstrong's Authentic Mexican Din-,"

"Yeah I know the name runt, just let me place an order. I don't know what idiot thought it right to have such a name."

 _Did that bastard call me a runt! Maybe I'll give him more than a stupid smile_

"Kid! You're turning red and I can hear your teeth grinding, what's the deal?"

"What's the deal?" Ed grunted through barred teeth.

With a heavy sigh he managed to gain his composure. If this were any ordinary punk he would have socked him a big one, but this was the major's dream. Under all that "toughness" there was still a kind heart.

"What can I get you, sir?" he asked in a politely angered tone.

"B'out time, I'd like the Armstrong's authentic taco plate with re-friend beans as a side. Make everything large."

Edward nodded and jotted the order on a ticket and ripped it off the pad.

"Ok sir, your order will be out soon."

The man grunted and walked over to the nearest table, roughly taking a seat and belching at the same time.

Edward cracked his neck and walked over to the kitchen to give Alphonse the order.

"Here Al, your first order."

He slapped the ticket on the counter and walked back to his post, hands deep in his pockets.

 _At least I get paid for this crap. I wonder how long I'll have to put up with this._

Another man walked up to the counter to place and order. This time he was the same height as Ed and well kept. In fact, he was a little _too_ well kept.

Remembering what the major stressed, Edward gave a big cheesy smile and greeted their next customer with a happy yet sarcastic tone, but as soon as the man stood at the counter Ed's focus went out the window.

"Hello, I'll take the-,"

 _Is that lipstick?_

"And I would like-,"

 _What the hell is up with his clothes, they are a light shade of pink!_

"But make sure you keep the-,"

 _And he has… I don't even know what the hell that is! And what sane person eats at a Mexican resturaunt in that nice of a getup._

The abrupt silence snapped Edward back into focus.

"Did you get all that? You didn't even jot a thing down."

Caught off guard from not paying attention, Ed gave a reactive nod and defensive reassurance that the man's order was correct. With a slight nod the man walked over and sat at a table in the corner. With no idea what the man ordered, Edward began to sweat about getting in trouble. After all, what would Winry say if he was fired on his first day?

"Better get Al."

Ed high tailed it to the kitchen, but to his surprise it was empty.

"Alphonse?"

With a turn of his neck, he found Al skipping and holding a plate of tacos. His younger brother approached the fat guy and sat the plate down in front of him.

"Here you go sir! Enjoy your authentic Mexican cuisine!"

As Al skipped back to the kitchen, Ed could have sworn that pink sparkles encompassed his face.

"What was that?" Ed pried.

"What? It's all in the smile! Remember brother?"

"Not that! The skipping and stuff."

"What about it? I was serving him with a smile and spring in my step! Alex says that the merrier you are the happier the customers!"

"You sound like the major… My own brother… makes me sick." mumbled Ed.

"What's that brother?"

"N-never mind. I need your help. See that creepy guy sitting in the corner?"

Al followed the point of his brother's finger. "Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, I was caught off guard by his strange and freaky appearance-,"

"Brother! That's no way to describe a customer!"

Ed slapped his forehead and pressed his fingers into his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

"Whatever, I was caught off guard by his…" Ed searched for a less insulting description. "unusual and slightly startling appearance."

Al put his hands on his hips and gave his elder brother a look of disapproval.

"What!?"

"You're doing it again, being rude."

"I'm not rude! I'm entitled to my own opinion aren't I?"

Al shook his head and rolled his eyes. His brother would never learn.

Before Ed finished, a thought crossed his mind. Why would he tell Al that he messed up on their second customer? He would forever get grief from him. And then a worse thought entered his mind.

 _What if he told Winry and the major?_

A picture of the three of them laughing became very vivid and frustrating, so he thought it best to fix it himself.

"What about him?" Al asked again, his tone slightly more impatient.

"He… Nng! He wanted the…"

 _What would a weirdo like him eat?_

"He wanted the deluxe authentic fish tacos…" Ed trailed off, his voice lacking confidence.

With a big smile, Al nodded and went right back to work with Alex to prepare the meal. Ed let out a sigh and moped back to his station.

The day was still young and they still had several hours before closing. Thankfully it hadn't been too busy so far, but there was still a ways to go. If he was lucky, Ed would make it to the end of the day with his insanity intact. But one thing was for certain, this would be a long summer.

Central is full of characters…


	3. The Suds of Life

**_The Suds of Life_**

* * *

Edward stood glaring at the silver pale that held water. H20, one part hydrogen, two parts oxygen: the chemistry of the world's most valuable resource. As an alchemist, Ed knew all too well what water was and what he could transmute it into, how it could help and how it could kill. It truly was the building block of life. But the one thing he _didn't_ like using it for…

"Edward! That floor isn't going to clean itself now is it?" Alex stated as he shook his head at the obvious procrastination. Ed was still getting used to taking orders, but this? Cleaning up after some slob that spilt beans and salsa all over the floor? Ridiculous.

"Damn… I go from the youngest alchemist to achieve state certification to being a mop up boy."

It's true, Ed wouldn't think twice about his decision. He would give up his alchemy for Al all over again if he had to. But to be reduced to a mop up boy was still hard to get used too. However, no matter how ridiculous it seemed he always kept his seven sins in check, this one being pride.

I mean, look at what happened to Pride on the promise day. Did he want to be like that? Or like Envy, or Gluttony, or Wrath, or any of them?

With a deep and heavy sigh Ed grabbed the mop out of the pale and began to swish it around on the salsa and bean stained floor. It was a good trial to keep him in check, even if it was just a dirty floor.

 _Winry must be laughing right about now._

As he faded from his thoughts, Ed found that the water just smeared and spread the mess around, not even cleaning anything up.

"What the hell?"

With a look of frustration he began moving the mop in specific patterns to see how it affected the mess.

"Damn! How is this cleaning anything?"

Ed dropped the mop and ran his hands through his hair before trying again. He didn't know why, but part of him hoped that trying it a second time would fix it.

"Brother!" came a cry from nearby. Ed looked over his shoulder to see his younger brother trotting towards him.

"What are you doing? You're making it worse!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious Alphonse! I don't even know what I'm doing wrong!?"

Al looked at the situation and grinned at his brother's complacency.

"Did you use soap?"

Ed looked dazed, soap?

"No, was I supposed to?"

Al couldn't help but to laugh. Ed memorized every element and its quantity in the entire human body, but he didn't know to use soap?

"Yes brother, you can't clean without soap!"

"How will soap stop it from sloshing around?!"

"It doesn't, it cleans it. All your doing is just moving a watery mess around without any cleaner."

"Well that's fine, but how do I clean all this up?"

Al took the mop from Ed and began to try to collect the mess in a pile.

"Go get some towels."

Ed sighed and walked back to the backroom with a glare on his face. How'd he end up in these messes?

"Oh Edward! Did you clean up the spill?"

Ed stopped and flinched, he totally forgot about the major.

"Nng! I'm still working on it major, just getting some towels."

"Very well, have you seen Alphonse? I don't know where he ran off to."

Ed's forehead began sweating as he thought up of a quick solution.

"He, um… Had to go to the bathroom?" Ed's voice lacking confidence

Alex nodded and continued his work in the kitchen.

"Well when he's out tell him I need his help.

"Sure."

Edward walked over to the counter and opened the cabinets below. Reaching in he grabbed several towels and then sped walk past Alex.

"Ok Alphonse, we need to clean this up quick."

Ed made it back to the "war zone" and handed his brother the towels.

"What are these?"

Ed gave a confused look. "The towels you asked for."

"These are the drying towels for dishes brother, we can't use these!"

"The hell we can't! The major is wondering where you're at, I just barely got away."

"But if we use these, then there will be nothing to dry with!"

Out of the corner of his eye Ed caught Alex approaching them. Out of instinct and the desire not to get in trouble, or even fired; he threw the towels over the mess and turned around with a big smile.

"Oh, hello majo- I mean Alex, how are you?"

Alex looked suspiciously at Ed, and then glanced down at the towels on the floor.

"I see your taking care of the mess." He said in a sarcastic tone before glancing to Al. With a shrug of his shoulders Al gave a weak smile as he embraced death by association.

"Yeah, we're about done… Hehe…"

Alex shook his head and turned to leave, but before he did he couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, by the way Elric, you forgot the soap."

The major continued to the kitchen, leaving Ed with twitching nerves.

"Calm down brother, let's just get this cleaned up."

 _Damn the soap…_


	4. Thoes Honey Suckle Eyes

**_Those Honey Suckle Eyes_**

* * *

"You alright in there Alphonse?" shouted Edward as he finished up the last customer of the lunch rush. Who would have guessed that so many people would end up liking the major's resturaunt?

"Yeah, I couldn't do it without Alex's help!"

Ed teared away the ticket and made his way to the kitchen; greeted by a chorus of sizzling and frying that was accompanied by an aroma that tickled the senses.

"Oh, no Alphonse! I couldn't be doing it without you!" complimented Alex.

Al and Alex looked at each other with big smiled and continued to work in unison.

"Ugh, just get the food cooked" wined Ed, clearly disgusted with all the soft feelings.

He shoved his hands back in his pockets and lazily walked back out to the counter.

"Oh crap…" Ed jogged the rest of the way once he saw the waiting customers.

"Sorry about that, how may I help you?"

The group of guys chuckled as the "leader" of the group stepped forward.

"Whatever small fry, we'd like-,"

 _Small fry!? Damn him…_

Ed tried to contain his twitching nerves as he jotted down the order. There were five of them totaled, one for everyone in the group. Of course, each one of them was snickering at him.

"And is that all?" demanded Edward in a frustrated tone.

"Yep, nice hat by the way, dork."

The group waved and took their seat at a nearby table, leaving Ed with steam coming out of his ears.

With a heavy sigh he ripped the ticket and turned to give it to Al, but before he could he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

 _What?_

Approaching the counter was a young girl about Ed's age, and shorter than him too. Ed perked up and resumed his post at the counter, eagerly awaiting this seemingly beautiful girl. As she drew closer, it was revealed to him that she had long dark hair that swayed at her mid back. Her eyes were a honey suckle gold that reminded him of himself, except her eyes were much more feminine. A graceful smile was planted on her soft-skinned face as she approached the counter.

Ed adjusted his stance as she approached, quickly taking off his stupid taco hat and tossing it on the floor behind him.

"Um, Nng! H-hello h-how may I help- erm I mean assist you?"

The girl gave a small chuckle as Ed tried to spit out his words.

 _You babbling fool…_

"Yes, I would like the Armstrong's authentic fajita plate with mild salsa as the side."

Edward nodded with her order and copied it down as correct and neat as possible, trying to ignore his increased heartrate.

"Ok, so you would like the Armstrong's authentic fajita plate with spicy-, I mean mild salsa!" he finished as his voice wavered. Ed _never_ repeated the order back to the customer; he just never found it necessary.

 _Those eyes…_

With a small and cute giggle the girl nodded and smiled, giving him the clear that he got the order right.

She lingered for a moment, causing Ed to swallow the lump in his throat.

 _What? Did I do something wrong? Why is she still here?_

"Um…" She began but gave way to embarrassment. The fact that she was still here, and trying to say something made Ed's heart beat against his rib cage. What did she want? Could she be… interested? His face began to flush red as he waited for her to continue.

"I um-," she tried to say before she was interrupted.

"Edward my dear boy, you left your hat on the floor! You know that's a hazard in this resturaunt!"

Alex stooped down to pick up the taco hat that had a cute smile on it. He smiled and walked over to place it on Ed's head.

"There you go my boy! You needn't to forget the rest of your uniform. And might I say you look rather dashing and adorable, the taco really finishes it off!"

Alex stood there smiling with pink sparkles surrounding his face as he admired his design. With one last hard pat that knocked Ed's hat crooked, the major turned and retreated to the back room to grab more cooking supply.

Ed, now bright red, slowly turned to the girl that still stood before him. His face was crimson and he gave a weak, crooked smile that was emphasized by his askew hat.

With a small giggle and a wave the girl left and took a seat at the other end of the open courtyard.

 _Damnit major! Why the hell did you have to go and do that?_

With a heavy sigh that felt like it took a part of his heart with it, Ed turned and walked towards Al. But he couldn't help smiling after remembering why he was here in the first place.

 _Winry…_


	5. Late Night Delivery

**_Late Night Delivery_**

* * *

"Ok boys; repeat it back to me one more time." Alex had gone through what was to happen, but he wanted to make sure it got through to the Elric brothers, especially Ed.

With a heavy sigh Edward went to restate what he had heard, but his younger brother had beaten him to it.

"We are to wait here until the food truck delivers the food to cook with, then once everything is refrigerated and put in place, we are to lock up the resturaunt and head home."

Alex nodded and smiled at Alphonse, he had started to grown fond of him and his brother, but Al's ability to work and pay attention was undoubtedly the major's favorite quality.

"Very well, I will you boys in the morning."

Alex smiled and waved his hand as he leaved through the courtyard and disappeared into the setting sun.

"How long do you think it'll take for the food truck to arrive?"

Al shrugged his shoulders and jumped up on the counter, letting his legs hang and sway. Edward followed his brother's lead as they sat side by side while the sun sank over the horizon.

"You know brother; I never imagined how wonderful it would be to have my senses back. Being stuck in a suit of armor for that long made me almost forget what it was like to taste and smell."

Edward gave a warm smile to his brother as he looked out upon the crimson and orange courtyard.

"Yeah…"

"Who would have imagined that after we got our bodies back we would have a job at a resturaunt?"

Ed huffed and folded his arms in disapproval. "Yeah, _not_ what I was expecting. I can't believe Winry did this to us, making us work at a resturaunt for the major! I don't even like Mexican food!"

Al couldn't help but to laugh. After all they had been through; he found that it was better to chuckle at things than to be angry or sad.

They had their fair share of that.

"You like it and you know it brother."

Ed unfolded his arms but still protested with a frown.

"Besides, Mexican is not that bad! I've found that I really like the salsa here, along with the fajitas!"

Ed couldn't help but to smile at his brother's enthusiasm, it really was encouraging. But, his face soon distorted into confusion.

"Wait, I've never seen you eat here, how do you know you like it?"

Al stiffened as his eyes got wide and large. He gave a half-hearted chuckle and began hand gestures that tried to explain what his words were failing.

"Alphonse…" Edward pried. "Have you been 'sampling' the food?"

Al began waving his hands in front of him.

"No, it's not like that at all brother! I just, when I got my taste and smell back you see… It's been so long you know! I just sometimes couldn't help myself! Don't tell the major, please!"

It was Ed's turn to laugh, something he hadn't done in a while. His brother sure was a unique loveable person.

"So what? You gave the customer a plate with half-eaten salsa or a bite out of a taco?" teased Edward.

Al frowned and slugged Ed's newly acquired shoulder.

"Not funny! I never made it so…" Al lacked the description to continue.

"Obvious?" Ed finished.

Alphonse hung his head in shame, a cloud of despair hanging over him.

The sun had retired to its slumber, leaving a half-hidden moon in the sky along with speckles of stars. The air began to chill as the brothers continued to wait for the truck.

"It's amazing isn't it Al? All those stars, balls of gases just floating there to give us life. It reminds me of what teacher told us. _One is all and all is one_. Even stars that are billions of miles away are trying to keep us warm."

Ed gave a shiver afterwards, realizing how cold he was. Alphonse yawned and leaned his head against his big brother's shoulder. Ed smiled and continued to look up as he listened to his brother's breathing become shallow.

 _There is no such thing as a painless lesson, they just don't exist. Sacrifices are necessary and in order to gain something must be lost. Although… If you can endure the pain, and walk away from it, you'll find that you now have a heart strong enough to overcome any obstacle..._

Ed couldn't help but to softly chuckle.

 _Even working at a resturaunt…_

Edward tried his best, but his eyes soon gave way to sleep as he and his brother dozed off on the counter of the resturaunt.

"Edward, Alphonse!" came a voice from afar. It was the major.

 _I hope they aren't mad, I can only imagine Edward's fury when I tell him that the food truck isn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow…_

Alex stepped into the courtyard to find the boys asleep. He paused, a little worried at first. For being such pistols, he didn't expect them to ever get tired. With a warmed heart he wiped away tears and approached them with a small but affectionate smile. He took off his coat and draped it over them to keep them warm.

 _They should be just fine, after all these two have endured worse things than dozing off in the cold. They sure do have strong hearts…_

"Hearts made Fullmetal."


	6. And then there was one

**_And then there was one_**

* * *

It was another busy day at Armstrong's Authentic Mexican Diner and Eatery. Alphonse and Alex were working in unison, finishing meals as fast as the orders came in. Edward was stationed out front taking orders while practicing his family friendly greeting. As the hour passed the people came and went, but there was one last customer to deal with before the trio could take a breather.

"What can I get you?"

The man, tall and lanky with a scruffy beard looked at Ed and flashed a smile that lacked many teeth.

"Y'ello Yungun, Id's like the Armstrong special if ya don't mind!"

Ed nodded and jotted the order down on the ticket.

"And is that all for you sir?"

The unclean and skinny man nodded and flashed another smile complete with missing yellow teeth.

"Yup! But I's can't pay for dis meal here, so I'd like to work it off."

Ed's face went blank as he tried to understand what the guy was getting at.

"You mean you don't have any money?"

The man nodded, "Yarp, but these old bones can still work!"

Ed glanced back to make sure Al and Alex were still busy. There was no way he was going to have this smelly old guy working around him.

"Here…" whispered Ed as he fished around his pocket. "Here are a few bucks to buy your meal, and then you don't have to work, deal?"

The man shook his head in protest before holding up a finger.

"Nah son, I don't take bribes, it aint dignified!"

 _How the hell would you know about dignity?_

"But!" The scruffy dirty man imposed. "I'll take yer taco hat instead."

Ed's face dropped into a frown of disbelief. This guy really didn't get it.

"But the whole point of me giving you the money was so you didn't-,"

"Nope! I aint doing bribes, but I'll take yer hat!"

"But, you can't pay with my-,"

"Son, are we doin dis deal or not?"

"I-I don't think I can just give you my hat…"

"Then I guess I'll just have to work!"

The guy walked past the counter and to the kitchen. Al and the major glanced up at the commotion of Ed trying to drag the man away from the kitchen.

 _For being so skinny this bastard is strong!_

"What is the meaning of this Edward Elric!" The major put down his knife and approached the two with his hands on his hips.

"M-major! This guy-,"

"I can't pay so I'ma work fer my food!"

There was an awkward silence before an answer arose.

"Well I suppose we could use some help cleaning up… fine! But you eat _after_."

The man smiled and awaited his orders.

"Well I suppose you can-,"

"Major." Ed interrupted in a whisper, leaning in and covering his mouth with one hand. "Don't you think this is a bad idea?"

The major shook his head and pointed to the trash.

"You can start by taking out the trash; there is a can out in the back."

The man nodded and hastily moved to his order, leaving a smile on Alex's face.

"He seems nice enough; we'll let him work for the day."

Alex returned to Al's side as they finished chopping up stuff for salsa.

 _Damnit, why me?_

With his shoulder's dropping in a pouting position, Edward walked over and grabbed a bucket and mop. He found out that it's easier to do what he figured needed to be done than to be ordered to do it. He was still getting used to that.

As he filled the pale up with water and soap he couldn't help but smile.

 _I'll be damned if I forget the soap again._

With a slosh and a splash the mop hit the floor of the courtyard, mopping away the dropped food and dirt. Most of the customers were gone, so he figured it about time to mop before the dinner rush. To his surprise and disgust, the man dipped another mop in and began following Ed's lead.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" demanded Ed.

"Why Ima workin to eat, remember?"

Ed paused mopping and rubbed his temples with his two digits. There was no way this was happening.

"Look, why don't you go see if the others need help, alright?"

The guy ignored Ed's request and continued sloshing everything around the courtyard, totally disregarding the remanding customers.

"Watch it buddy!" cried a customer who had his shoes mopped over.

"Just a cleanin." replied the tall and skinny man.

Edward tried to resist a fit of anger, but the guy was pushing his limits. He managed to cover the entire courtyard with suds and water before just dropping the mop on the ground.

"That seems about it, don't yar think?"

Ed gave a blank and cold stare. "No, no it sure as hell isn't! There is still water and soap everywhere!"

The man gave a wave of disconcern and began to walk away.

"Where are _you_ going!?" cried Ed. The guy stopped and spun to face the angry employee.

"Why, I'd sure be inclined to finish if I could have that hat of yours."

The straw that broke the camel's back…

"The hat!? You want this piece of shit!? Go ahead and take it you worthless bastard! You smell like crap and you're the worst worker I've ever seen!? Why the hell are you still here!?"

The man cocked his head and smiled at him. It wasn't long before Al and Alex came running out to see what the matter was.

"What's going on brother?"

Al and the major stood and observed the flooded courtyard and noticed how angry Ed was.

"He needs to leave, now." mumbled Ed through gritted teeth, his nail digging into his palms from tight fists.

"We had a deal and I must honor that Edward."

The skinny man nodded and pointed to the major with his thumb.

"Now see yungun, this man has some dignity."

"Why you!?" Al had to hold his brother back from pummeling the unwanted stranger; the thick irony that spewed from him was enough to make Ed irate.

"Calm down brother, he can come help us, alright?"

Edward managed to calm down and take a deep breath. "Fine, I'll clean up this mess…"

Al nodded as he and the major escorted the man to the kitchen.

"You think you can handle dishes?" asked Alphonse with hope.

"Sure thing kiddo! I can do dishes like nutin joo eva seen!"

All nodded and showed him the sink and pile of pots, pans, and plates.

"All this needs washed, got it?"

The guy nodded and began filling the sink with water.

"Ok major, let finish this up."

The two of them began to finish the last of the chopping, but it wasn't long before complications arose.

"Where is sumthin to scrub wif?"

Al pointed to the back of the kitchen.

"See the bathrooms? There is a small cupboard next to them that holds cleaning supply; there should be a sponge in there."

With a nod and a wink the man continued on.

"Why did you let him in here Alex?"

The major looked at his perplexed friend before focusing on the dicing.

"Because I believe anyone can work for something he desires, and I believe that this man is just as worthy of anyone else to work for his meals."

Al nodded. He supposed that was true, but aren't there some exceptions? This guy seemed a little odd, it's not that he is worse than everyone else, it's just that… isn't it counterproductive to have him in here? Why not just send him on his way? Then again, if people thought of _him_ like that several years ago, he would have gotten nowhere.

I mean, why help an empty suit of armor?

Al's thoughts were interrupted by a rough scrapping that came from behind him. He turned to look at what was going on.

"What's that-."

Al's face went pale and his eyes grew big as his mouth shriveled. "T-That's! You can't use that for dishes!?"

The man paused and looked at the sunned Alphonse.

"And why not?"

Al stuttered for a moment before releasing his words of distress.

"B-because that's the brush we use to clean the toilet!"

The man shrugged and continued to scrub. "Don't see no difference, if it cleans it cleans."

Al took a deep breath and looked to the major, but he had disappeared.

"What the?"

A faint conversation was heard in the courtyard; Alex must have gone and checked on Ed.

"Well you-," Al paused a moment, this time giving a hysterical chuckle once he noticed that the man was wearing a taco hat.

"You- I mean- where did you-," Al stammered, but a hand quieted his voice.

"Now I know you might be jealous, but joo can't have my hat, you hear?"

Al just moaned and stood with a blank expression. What was he to do?

 _Brother was right, this wasn't a good idea._

The man began to hum a tune as he washed dishes with a toilet brush, leaving Al to stand in disbelief.

What a day…


End file.
